


Magic Inside Your Fingertips

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chicago Cubs, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Five times that Kris heals Anthony on and off the field over the course of a season. And the one time that he doesn’t.





	Magic Inside Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/gifts).



> This was written for the MLB Holiday Exchange and I hope that my recipient (and everyone else who reads this) enjoys it!
> 
> This took me out of my comfort zone a bit, so I’m nervous about how this turned out.
> 
> I’d love to know what you think in a comment!

* * *

  _You've got magic inside your fingertips._

**_Magic- Colbie Caillat_ **

* * *

“That wasn’t close to being a fucking strike!” Rizz barks at the umpire as he walks toward the dugout.

Anthony lets out an audible scream of frustration as he takes off his helmet and his batting gloves. He’s completely fed up with the umpire and his wildly inconsistent strike zone. Rizz should be standing on first base as the go-ahead run. But instead, he ‘struck out’ on a pitch that he didn’t swing at because it was two feet off the plate. Some of his anger dissipates as he watches Kris step inside the batter’s box. There’s two outs and runners on second and third. The Cubs are trailing the Brewers by just one run in the sixth inning. There’s honestly no one that Anthony would rather have at bat than Kris in these types of situations.

His mood is immediately lifted when Kris hits a three-run homer to put them in the lead! The whole ballpark explodes, everyone in the dugout cheers, and of course the guys in the bullpen dance to celebrate. Kris gets greeted with enthusiastic pats on the helmet and slaps on the ass from his teammates. Rizz hugs him tightly, whispers “good job” in his ear, and then he quickly pecks him on the lips off camera. He smirks when he sees how red that Kris’ cheeks are when they separate. Their relationship is the _worst_ kept secret in professional sports, yet Kris still gets bashful about any kind of PDA.

“Someone probably caught that on their phone,” Kris whispers.

Anthony laughs. “We’ve already been caught in more compromising [positions](http://all-day-i-scream-about-sports.tumblr.com/post/165350359372/im-still-trying-to-find-a-heterosexual).”

*******

After the Brewers score a run in the top of the eighth inning, it’s the bottom of the ninth and it’s a tie game now. The winning run is at third base with two outs while Rizz is up at the plate. He’s down to his last strike and all the fans at Wrigley are on their feet and cheering him on. Anthony’s still annoyed with the umpire’s wide ass strike zone, so he steps out of the box for a few seconds. He takes a deep breath to help clear his head. Rizz checks his swing at a ball practically in the dirt. Anthony curses and throws down his helmet after the third base umpire says that he swung.

He yells “that’s bullshit” a few times as he angrily cracks his bat over his knee. The bat completely shatters and Rizz accidentally cuts his wrist on a few of the sharp wooden pieces. Kris immediately runs out onto the field with a towel in his hands so that he can gently wrap it around his boyfriend’s bleeding wrist. He tries to get Anthony to calm down as they walk into the clubhouse together. Kris leads Rizz to the trainer’s room and he carefully uncovers his injured hand. He shakes his head as he assesses the damage.

“You have to control your temper, Anthony,” Kris reminds him.

“I know, I know,” Rizz agrees.

“I’m serious. I’ve seen the downside to superhuman strength. I don’t want you to hurt yourself or someone else to the point where they can’t be healed,” Kris says.

“I promise to be more careful,” Anthony assures him.

Luckily, his wound isn’t too deep. It’s not going to take Kris long to cure him which is great because they only have a few more minutes before they have to get back onto the field for extra innings. Rizz doesn’t enjoy being banged up, but he loves watching Kris heal him. He closes his eyes for concentration and Anthony can’t help but notice how serene and beautiful that he looks. A blue light, the same color as his eyes, emanates from his fingertips as he traces over the gash on his boyfriend’s right wrist. It only takes a matter of seconds for the wound to completely disappear. He looks and feels good as new and it’s still the most fascinating thing to Rizz.

“Being able to hit home runs over 600 feet is pretty nice. But damn, it’s so much cooler what you can do!” Anthony praises.

Kris kisses him on the cheek. “I don’t know about that. I love seeing you crush baseballs!”

*******

Of course, Rizz eventually wins the game by hitting a towering walk-off 635 foot home run. Kris just smiles and mouths “I told you so” as they celebrate with their teammates on the field. Anthony unsuccessfully tries to outrun getting a Gatorade shower. He gives his boyfriend a wet hug and Kris playfully scrunches his face up in disgust. He doesn’t remove his arm from around Kris’ shoulder as he does a short post-game interview on the field.

* * *

Playing the Cardinals always brings out Anthony’s ultra-competitive spirit. They’re currently tied in the standings, so the winner of this final meeting in a three-game series will have sole possession of first place. It’s tied 3-3 in the top of the eighth inning and there’s a runner on second base. St. Louis has their hardest throwing lefty on the mound to face Rizz. He’s late on the first fastball because it’s about fifteen miles faster than he’s used to seeing from a left handed pitcher.

He’s ready for the second one that’s right down the middle though. Anthony hits it out of the park to give his team a late lead. He takes a little bit too long to admire his home run and it doesn’t go unnoticed by any of the Cardinals players. There’s no one warming up in the bullpen, so Kris gets a rare at bat against a lefty relief pitcher. The first pitch gets thrown behind him and Kris initially thinks that maybe the ball just slipped out of his hands. But he quickly realizes that it wasn’t an accident when he hears him clearly say, “you can thank your boyfriend for that.” Before the umpire can properly send warnings to both teams, the benches clear.

Kris tries to stop Anthony from charging the mound, but he can’t get to him in time. There are suddenly people shoving each other and there are punches getting thrown everywhere. He tries to pull Rizz away from the fight, but his attempt is futile. Anthony is even stronger when he’s angry, so he doesn’t budge when Kris grabs his arm. He realizes that trying to be the peacemaker in a brawl like this is pointless, so Kris manages to escape the melee.

He remains on the field though because he doesn’t want to be too far away from his boyfriend. It takes Kyle Schwarber (who also has superhuman strength) and a few umpires to finally pull a still enraged Rizz away. When they eventually separate, both men are bruised. Anthony has a slightly black eye, a fat lip, and a few scratches on his face. He definitely looks better than his counterpart who is bleeding and has an eye that is swollen almost completely shut.  

*******

After the Cubs win, Kris wants to tend to his boyfriend’s minor injuries before they meet with the press. His eye is already looking better naturally and Rizz doesn’t really care about the small cuts on his cheeks and chin. Kris isn’t usually very loud or super talkative by nature, but he’s being extra quiet as he carefully touches Anthony’s face. Rizz notices his boyfriend’s somewhat stiff body language and he knows it means that he’s annoyed. Kris is almost always happy and positive, so it’s odd not seeing him smile. Anthony sighs because it’s his fault that Kris is so irritated right now.

“I’m not sorry that I defended you. But I am sorry that it upset you,” Rizz apologizes.

“Your recklessness scares me. I just don’t want anything to happen to you,” Kris replies.

“Yeah, well seeing a ball thrown that hard at you _scared_ me. If he ever throws at you again, I’ll probably kill him,” Anthony sincerely says.

“I think that he got the message,” Kris quips.

Rizz is pretty sure that the reason he enjoys watching Kris heal him so much is because of the blue light flowing from his boyfriend’s fingertips. It’s Anthony’s absolute favorite color in the world. Kris runs his fingers along Rizz’s eye and bottom lip. Anthony loves how the soreness and bruising instantly vanishes. Rizz looks in the mirror that’s across from the trainer’s table that they’re sitting on. He jokes about how he’s now back to being his usual ridiculously handsome self. Kris can’t help but to laugh at his boyfriend’s silly antics. He decides to give him a chaste kiss just to make sure that his lip is fully healed.

“I can never be too certain about my healing abilities, you know. Checking for pain is the best way to know if I’ve done my job properly,” Kris remarks.

Anthony grins. “In order to be totally sure, maybe you should kiss me harder.”

“Later,” Kris promises.

* * *

Off days at home in Chicago are like heaven for Kris and Anthony. Catching up on sleep a little bit while in their own bed is the best. Rizz wakes up and he’s not surprised that his boyfriend is gone. There’s a note on the refrigerator letting him know that Kris is out running a few errands. Their apartment isn’t dirty, but Anthony straightens it up anyway because he knows how much that Kris loves cleanliness. He notices how bare that their refrigerator is after he makes himself a quick breakfast. Rizz isn’t the best cook, but he wants to surprise Kris with a romantic home cooked meal anyway. He calls his mom to get an idea for dinner and she tells him everything that he needs to pick up from the grocery store.

Anthony hangs up the phone and then he sends a text to Schwarbs. He asks if he’ll take Kris to see a movie later because he wants him out of the house for a few hours. Kyle agrees and Rizz thanks him for the assist. He looks at the runtime for the film and he thinks that he should have enough time to go shopping for all the ingredients, buy some flowers, and cook before Kris gets back from the theater. Rizz feigns being tired when Kris asks him why he’s not going to the movies with him and Schwarber. He kisses Anthony goodbye before he walks out of the door.

*******

Rizz has taken at bats in elimination games that were less stressful than trying to make homemade gnocchi. There’s so much kneading and he’s not even sure if he’s doing it right. He thinks about calling the whole thing off and just ordering in from Kris’ favorite restaurant. But he’s not a quitter, so Anthony takes a deep breath as he cuts his dough into small pieces. Of course, his gnocchi aren’t very uniform in size. He knows that his boyfriend will appreciate his effort regardless, but he really hopes that this meal is good.

Rizz drains his amateur looking gnocchi before tossing them in a pan of pesto sauce. He steps away to toss the salad because it’s almost time for Kris to get home. Anthony sets the table, including using the flowers he bought as a centerpiece, and he curses when he realizes that he hasn’t checked on the gnocchi yet. There are a few burnt pieces, so he tries to quickly remove the pan to another burner. Rizz isn’t wearing a shirt because it got covered in flour while making the dough, so he accidentally burns his nipple when the hot saucepan grazes his chest.

“Damn it!” Anthony exclaims.

He knows that cool water will help soothe the burn, so he runs to the bathroom to soak a washcloth. Kris enters their apartment a few minutes later and he smiles when he walks into the kitchen. There are flowers, a few candles, two glasses, and their good china on the table. He’s getting ready to call for Rizz when suddenly he walks in shirtless and holding a small wet towel against his chest. Kris greets him with a confused expression and a soft close-mouthed kiss. He asks him what happened.

“I got too close to the hot pan and it got me right in the nipple!” Anthony tells him.

Kris shakes his head. “Oh, Rizz!”

“This is part of the reason why I don’t cook very often. I wanted to do something sweet for you though,” Anthony responds.

“Your big heart is just one of the many things that I love about you. Now let me assess the damage,” Kris offers.

He removes the washcloth and thankfully it doesn’t look too bad. It’s mostly just red and a little puffy. Kris knows how the pain of a burn lingers though. He brushes his finger across his boyfriend’s sore nipple. Rizz sighs in contentment once the pain subsides. He opens his mouth to ask Kris if he’s interested in eating, but a surprised moan comes out instead. Even though it’s pretty clear to both of them that Anthony is healed, Kris is still caressing his nipple. He even takes it a step further by pinching it. Rizz is glad that he’s leaning against a counter because his knees are suddenly feeling a little bit weak.

“I think that we should have dessert before we have dinner tonight,” Kris whispers seductively.

*******

“You’re going to suffer from that leg cramp until the morning. I told you that superhuman strength doesn’t equal superhuman flexibility!” Kris comments.

Anthony rubs the back of his thigh. “I was just trying something new!”

“I’m just saying that you should leave the bendy stuff to me,” Kris half-jokes.

“Duly noted,” Rizz responds.

* * *

“I asked Kyle if he was stronger than you. Before I tell you what he said, I want to know what you think,” A reporter comments.

Anthony smirks. “I’m pretty sure that he said that he’s stronger. But he’s wrong!”

“Do you have any proof to back up your claim? He mentions the fact that he lifted a car off a woman who was pinned underneath it,” The reporter says.

“That doesn’t count! He had the help of like two other people!” Rizz argues.

*******

When Anthony and Kris walk into the weight room the next day, Schwarbs and a bunch of the younger guys are already in there. Kyle is clearly just showing off because he’s lifting weight that’s not necessary for every day training. There’s a chorus of “oohs” and “ahhs” from his audience and Rizz playfully rolls his eyes. He cracks his knuckles before he walks up to his teammate. Schwarber flashes that seemingly innocent dimpled smile at him, but Anthony can see the hidden provocation behind his eyes.

“You guys know that he’s not the _only_ heavy lifter around here, right?” Rizz boasts.

“Well, yeah. But you can’t lift more than Kyle can!” Almora argues.

Anthony scoffs. “That’s not true.”

“Wanna bet?” Kyle asks.

“Yeah, I do. What are the stakes?” Rizz wants to know.

“Just bragging rights,” Schwarber replies.

“Ok,” Anthony agrees.

“Rizz, maybe you shouldn’t—” Kris starts.

“It will be fine,” Rizz assures him.

When Anthony’s in his stubborn moods (like he is now), Kris knows that he can’t talk him down. He just takes a deep breath and he doesn’t bother trying to anymore. Kyle lifts what looks to be 600 pounds easily. Of course, Rizz can match that with no problem. More of their teammates come into the room and gather around to look on. It’s like watching two Gladiators and Kris would be enjoying it if he wasn’t so nervous. Anthony turned his ankle while running the bases a few games ago, so Kris thinks that he should be taking it easy. When the weight raises to 800 pounds, Rizz is still unfazed.

“Do you know how much the average car weighs, Anthony?” Schwarbs questions.

“Nope,” Rizz answers.

“A little more than 4,000 pounds. So if you split that between three people, that means I lifted over 1,300 pounds when I helped save that woman who was trapped. Think you can match that?” Kyle challenges.

“Damn right, I can!” Anthony declares.

Kris doesn’t think that this will end well, but Rizz is hell-bent on trying to prove everyone wrong. The bad feeling that he has worsens when he sees the way that Anthony is sweating and struggling. He begs for him to stop before he hurts himself. Superhuman strength isn’t the same for everyone and it has its limits. It’s clear that Rizz has reached his when his knees buckle as he bends down to squat. He drops the bar with the heavy weights on it and it unfortunately lands right on his left foot. Kris has no doubt that a few (if not all) of his toes are broken. Schwarbs has to help Anthony move his foot and he apologizes profusely.

“Can you just help me carry him to a table?” Kris asks.

*******

Broken bones, torn muscles, and other similar injuries take longer for Kris to heal. Instead of taking seconds, it takes several minutes. He’s not really the “I told you so” type of person. But Kris kind of wants to yell at Rizz because he was afraid that something like this would happen. He instead focuses all his energy on his boyfriend’s broken foot. Anthony eventually grunts out that he’s sorry for being an idiot and Kris just gives him a sweet, comforting kiss on the mouth.

“It’s ok, you’re my idiot,” Kris tells him.

* * *

The next series against the Cardinals is at Wrigley Field and it’s about two months after the bench clearing brawl. Kris doesn’t want his boyfriend to get suspended again, so he begs him to be on his best behavior for this series. Anthony doesn’t make any promises because he doesn’t trust that St. Louis won’t try to retaliate. The Cubs are leading the division by a somewhat comfortable margin now, so it’s not like the Cardinals really have much to lose. Plus, their season really started going downhill after they fell out of first place. Kris pouts, so he says that he’ll try really hard to keep his cool. Rizz tells him that if he gets hit, he’ll just walk to first base without causing too much of a scene.

Kris kisses him on the cheek. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I only said that I’d _try_ to behave,” Anthony reminds him.

“I really should have had the gift of being able to control emotions. It’d be really helpful dealing with you,” Kris half-jokes.

“That’s true,” Rizz agrees.

*******

By the eighth inning, everything in the game is going smoothly. The Cubs are winning and there haven’t been any incidents of any kind. Kris feels like he can finally let out the breath that he has been holding practically the whole game and start to relax. He’s in the on-deck circle and his easy smile disappears after the Cardinals make a pitching change. They’re bringing in the same lefty that Anthony hit his homerun off of last game. His expression is unreadable when he gets on the mound, but Kris doesn’t trust him. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watches his boyfriend’s at bat.

There’s no tension in the game, so Rizz views this at bat just like every other one. He’s right on top of the plate like he always is. The first few pitches are in the dirt and Anthony doesn’t even think about swinging at them. The pitcher’s control is off and it doesn’t seem like he knows where the ball is actually going once it leaves his hand. So, Rizz is way more alert. He has to jump out of the way of the third pitch which misses high. The catcher goes out to the mound for a quick conference and Anthony just briefly looks behind him to smile at his boyfriend. He puts his game face back on though on and he steps back into the batter’s box when the catcher gets back into position.

Rizz doesn’t have enough time to duck out of the way of the next pitch that’s too high. It’s a fastball that’s well over 100 MPH and it hits him right in the chest. He falls down and the whole stadium goes silent. Kris immediately runs over to check on him. Anthony’s pulse is weak and so is his breathing. Kris is willing to bet that he has some fractured ribs along with probably something more serious that he won’t be able fix. His healing is limited to only being able to repair the broken ribs. If there’s internal bleeding or something like that, then Rizz will have to go to the hospital for treatment. He has to calm himself down so that he can focus all his attention on his boyfriend’s injuries.

Kris places a desperate kiss onto Anthony’s mouth as he prays that he’ll be ok. He doesn’t even care that he officially outed his relationship to everyone at the game and to everyone watching the broadcast. Kris also doesn’t normally show off his healing ability so publicly, but he doesn’t have a choice right now. When the blue light disappears from his fingertips, that signifies that the healing is complete. But Rizz is still having trouble breathing properly, so Kris’ fear about him having more significant injuries is true. He doesn’t care about the game or about the sport of baseball period right now. Kris just hopes that Anthony will survive.

*******

Kris’ head is swimming when the doctor explains that one of his boyfriend’s broken ribs perforated his lung causing a pulmonary laceration. He can finally breathe when he goes over the treatment plan and says that Rizz should make a full recovery. Kris tries to cover up the evidence of his crying before he walks into Anthony’s hospital room. Of course, he can’t hide anything from his boyfriend though. Rizz can definitely tell how tired and stressed that Kris looks and he hates seeing him like that. He closes his gown so that Kris can’t see the bandages on his chest as he promises him that he’s feeling fine. Anthony even jokes that he can try kissing him until he can’t breathe if he wants to.

Kris reluctantly smirks. “That’s not funny!”

“But it got you to smile though,” Rizz remarks.

“You obviously haven’t had access to your phone in a few hours. Everyone’s making it a huge deal that I kissed you earlier and—”

“So our badly kept secret is finally out in the open, huh?” Anthony responds.

“Yeah, it is. I’m actually kind of relieved. Although if one more person sends me that ‘and they were roommates’ meme, I’m going to punch a wall!” Kris exclaims.

Rizz laughs. “That’s going to be the name of an article written about us. And They Were Roommates: The Bryzzo Love Story.”

“I hate you,” Kris playfully says.

“Nope, you love me! And now everyone knows it!” Anthony retorts.

“You’re going to be insufferable now, aren’t you?” Kris asks.

“Yeah, pretty much. In all seriousness, you know that I was never going to pressure you about coming out. But I love that we can be more open now, Kris. It’s not just about us and our relationship though. This is also about all the LGBTQ+ kids out there who look up to us. We get to show them the reality of being out. The good, the bad, all of it,” Rizz says.

Kris holds Anthony’s hand. “I don’t say this very often, but you’re right.”

“You’re making fun of your boyfriend when he’s in the hospital. That’s cold,” Anthony teases.

“Well, you’d do the same thing to me,” Kris argues.

“That’s true,” Rizz replies with a grin.

Kris kisses him chastely. “I’m just glad that you’re ok. You damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry about that,” Anthony apologizes.

“You should get some rest. I’ll call your parents back and update everyone else on your condition for you,” Kris volunteers.

“Thanks,” Rizz responds.

* * *

“So we’re doing the ESPN special today, the Sports Illustrated interview over the phone, and then the photoshoot for Out Magazine, right?” Kris checks.

Anthony nods. “Yeah. And then twenty more things later this week.”

“I guess that’s the life of being the first teammates to come out while we’re still playing,” Kris remarks.

“It’s just until another big story comes along. Then they’ll get bored and leave us alone,” Rizz lets him know.

“That’s true,” Kris agrees.

*******

Anthony winks. “The photographer’s running late and we’re all alone in this trailer . . . ”

“There’s barely enough room for us to just sit here, Rizz! Plus, anyone could walk in on us. I definitely don’t want pictures of us like _that_ getting out!” Kris comments.

“I can just give you a quick BJ,” Anthony offers.

Before Kris can argue, Rizz gets down on all fours. He makes his way underneath the small table where Kris is sitting. Anthony makes quick work out of pulling down Kris’ pants and boxers because he doesn’t know how much time that they have. He spits into the palm of his hand and he swiftly wraps it around his boyfriend’s cock. Rizz strokes Kris for a little while to get him hard. Then he takes him into his mouth. Kris lets out a low moan as Anthony licks him from base to tip. He can’t get as into it as he wants to though because he’s afraid that someone will walk in on them.

Kris isn’t completely sure if he locked the door, so it’s definitely possible that they can get interrupted. Anthony’s talented mouth makes Kris tilts his head back and bite his lip. He closes his eyes to try to block out his surroundings. Rizz sneaks his hand underneath his boyfriend’s shirt because he can’t get enough of him. Anthony’s getting ready to deepthroat him when there’s a sudden knock at the door. He’s so startled that he hits his head against the table while Kris finds out who’s at the door and what they want. Apparently traffic cleared up and the photographer will be ready for them in about ten minutes.

“I have a headache now,” Rizz says as he rubs the back of his head.

“Take some Advil,” Kris suggests.

“Why would I do that when you can heal me a lot quicker?” Anthony questions.

“Because I told you that this was a bad idea!” Kris mentions.

“Well you certainly weren’t complaining when I had your dick in my mouth,” Rizz counters.

“That’s beside the point,” Kris argues as he fixes his pants.

“People only say that when they have no argument,” Anthony points out.

“Whatever. You barely bumped your head, you’ll be fine,” Kris assures him.

“Maybe I was just looking for an excuse to have you touch me,” Rizz remarks.

Kris kisses Anthony where he’s sore. “I just kissed it better. Are you happy now?”

“Can you suddenly heal people with your lips or something? Because I _actually_ do feel better now,” Anthony states.

Kris laughs. “I’m pretty sure that I can’t. But that’s sweet of you to think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone had a happy Holiday season!
> 
> Writing Supernatural elements really isn’t my thing, but hopefully this wasn’t too bad!


End file.
